


Loss of Direction

by orphan_account



Series: Fairy Tail Lovers [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Dark, Ectopic Pregnancy, F/M, Genital Piercing, Lemon, Oral Sex, Piercings, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting married, starting a family, it seemed like Levy Mcgarden and Gajeel Redfox had a pretty clear path ahead. But misfortune throws them off track, can their relationship survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: How To Propose To A Bookworm

Levy unlocked the door to Gajeel's house and let herself in.

"Gajeel!" she called out, wanting to see if he was there or not. When there was no response she frowned. She was hoping that he would be there, and had no idea where he could be. She threw her bag onto the couch and was about to make her way up the stairs when she noticed a book on the coffee table. She hadn't left any books in that room, so it was definitely strange. She had to find out what it was. Had she somehow convinced Gajeel to indulge in some reading?

She picked up the book and gasped in response to the title.

_'Levy & Gajeel's Love Story' _

_Written By: Gajeel Redfox & Lucy Heartfilia _

_Illustrations By: Reedus Jonah_

Levy's hands shook and she forced herself to sit down on the couch before opening to start reading.

_I hear over and over again about 'Love At First Sight'. I'm not exactly an expert on love, I like to believer that I know it when I see it. And because of that I know that love at first sight isn't mandatory at all. All that is needed is for the two soul mates to meet, and no matter how bad their first interaction might've been, everything that happens after matters more. I've never seen this illustrated better than with two of my dearest friends, Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox…._

The book continued on, explaining in detail the relationship between the two. Clearly Gajeel had helped in writing it. There were several things mentioned that Lucy had no way of knowing without his help. On the third page was a picture of Levy and Gajeel right before leaving to Tenroujima. Levy knew right away that Reedus had drawn it. On the fifth page was another portrait, this time of Levy and Gajeel when their relationship was first known throughout the guild. But the picture on the seventh page was what took Levy's breath away. Gajeel was dressed up, like he was on their first date. And down on one knee. And in his hand was a small box with an engagement ring.

"Levy." his voice interrupted her, and she looked up to see the same exact sight right before her. Tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Levy squealed in delight before jumping forward to hug him.

"Yes!"


	2. Loss

It was exactly a week from their engagement that Levy started to notice something wasn't right. She pushed the thoughts away, they had to be pregnancy symptoms, right? Still, she wished she had someone to talk to. She didn't want to needlessly worry Gajeel. He was protective enough of her as it was. Lucy had gone on a mission with Team Shadow Gear, since Gajeel insisted that Levy avoid any missions that she couldn't do at home, which meant only translating jobs for her. Juvia had gone with a large group of people on another mission. Levy cringed just thinking about the group. Elfman, Evergreen, Lisanna, Natsu (and Happy of course), Gray, and Juvia were on the job. Most of them would but heads, except for Lisanna. Juvia would probably just be backing Gray up in the meantime, so she was exempt from that either. Erza, Wendy, and Carla were on a job as well.

The short blue haired woman looked up from her book. She was sitting in the main hall of the guild, simply reading up on pregnancy. Most of the guild knew about their engagement, but not about her pregnancy. For that reason, she had a book cover over this particular one. While she and Gajeel knew that they wanted to be married before the baby came, they hadn't set a date yet. Strangely enough, it was Master Makarov who was putting the most pressure on them to set a date.

As she momentarily set down her book, Levy decided to scan the members who were in the hall, looking for someone to talk to. She didn't want to discuss her worries with any of the males, so only the female members qualified. Cana looked like she'd had more alcohol than usual, and she had an issue with volume control when she was like that. Really that only left Mirajane, who didn't even know yet that she was pregnant. Neither did Cana actually. Levy sighed, she didn't want the news to spread even more than it had to.

Another slight pain in her side made Levy wince. It was definitely time to go home. She didn't want to be in pain at the guid. Levy packed up her belongings and set out to Fairy Hills.

* * *

The solid script mage laid in bed. She was wearing her most comfortable nightgown and was trying her best to be comfortable. She'd discovered some spotting, but she had read that it was normal for most women during their first trimester. So she decided not to worry about that. The slowly increasing pain on her left side was what worried her.

There was a soft knocking at her window, and Levy turned to see around the headboard. It was Gajeel, back from the short mission he'd taken on. Levy forced herself to get up and out of bed to let him in. As soon as he had his feet on the floor, his lips were pressing against Levy's. The petite woman's eyes were wide, surprised. Yet after only a moment her body relaxed and she returned the kiss. He picked her up and took her back to the bed, tucking her in.

"Sorry if I woke you up."

Levy shook her head. "I'm not tired. Just having some pregnancy symptoms I guess." she answered. Gajeel smiled.

"That's to be expected. Do you need me to get anything?" he asked, wanting to keep his promise to himself. Just like Lucy had suggested, he was going to redeem himself. He was going to be someone worthy of Levy's love. And now worthy of being her husband and the father of her child.

Levy shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just cramping a little bit. It'll pass."

Gajeel kissed her forehead before getting off the bed. "Well, okay. I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Gajeel returned through the unlocked window around an hour later. Levy didn't even notice him coming back in.

The cramping was much worse than Levy expected. She winced in pain, cursing her body for making her feel this way. It wasn't good at all. And to be honest, it made the small woman worry. She'd never heard about pregnant woman cramping in this way, like she would during her period except worse. The books she read said that some was normal. But this was more than just 'some'.

"Hey shrimp. You okay?" her fiancé asked. Levy shook her head, telling him 'no'.

"I hurt and I don't think this is normal." she answered.

Suddenly the pain intensified, causing her to cry out. Her hands went to her left side, where the pain was coming from.

"Gajeel. Gajeel it hurts." she cried out.

The dragon slayer was clearly very worried. In his mind, he was the cause of all of this. He was the one who'd gotten her pregnant after all!

He scooped Levy up and Levy the same way he'd come in, through the window. Wendy was gone and Porlyuscia was too far away for an emergency like this. He had to go to the hospital.

Gajeel had never moved faster in his life. His lungs and his legs begged him to slow down or stop, but he wouldn't. The faster he got Levy there, the safer she would be. He could hear her crying and screaming in his arms, trying to deal with the pain of whatever the hell was going on.

He skid into the emergency room. "Somebody help!" he screamed, begging for assistance. Three nurses hurried over and put Levy on some sort of bed with wheels. Her face was contorted in pain and red from the screaming and crying. The sight tore at his heart. He'd hoped to never ever see her like that.

"I need to ask you a few questions." a nurse said as they wheeled Levy back into her own room.

"Her name is Levy McGarden. She's 18 years old. She's my fiancé and she's around 8 weeks pregnant. I'm pretty sure this pain just started today." Gajeel managed to say before returning to catching his breath. He almost felt like he was going to faint because of the physical exertion. Just as the nurse was going to ask another question, Wendy came running into the emergency room, still a little dirty from the job she was returning from.

"I saw you moving really fast with Levy-san! Is everything okay?" Wendy asked. Gajeel shook his head.

"I don't know what's happening. She was in pain. A lot of it."

Wendy's face let him know exactly how worried she was about the information.

"Let me look. I can use healing magic." she said before forcing her way past the nurses. The sky dragon slayer's face paled when she saw the condition her friend was in. Her hands hovered over Levy's body as she closed her eyes and began searching for the problem.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no." she whispered. Gajeel forced his way past the nurses as well after hearing that.

"What is it kid?" he demanded.

"Internal bleeding. I think..." Wendy turned to the hospital staff who were gathered. Wendy could heal, but she couldn't do surgery and that was what Levy needed then.

"I think she had an ectopic pregnancy and her tube ruptured." she announced. With that the nurses began going in all different directions, calling up the doctors best suited for the situation and prepping Levy for surgery.

Gajeel stood there. He had no idea what Wendy meant by whatever she just said. But it didn't sound good. He and Wendy were sent away, into the waiting room. His hands landed on the small dragon slayer's shoulders.

"Wendy, what does that mean? What's going on with Levy? Is she going to be alright?" he asked hurriedly. Wendy looked up and saw that Gajeel had started crying, though he was trying to hold it back.

"T-the baby, didn't make it to the uterus. It was in her fallopian tube..." Wendy realized that Gajeel probably had no idea what she was saying. "It wasn't where it was supposed to be. So it ruptured and there's some internal bleeding. But she should be okay though the pregnancy is over now."

Gajeel let go and allowed himself to sit in one of the chairs. He buried his face in his hands.

"So, Levy will be okay. Right?"

Wendy nodded. "I think so. They just have to fix her up and then she'll be okay."

"I was really starting to like the idea of being a father, even though this wasn't planned at all. But as long as Levy's okay, I don't care." he said so that only Wendy could hear him. She placed a hand on his back.

"This isn't the end of having kids for you two. She can have another baby. And this time you two can plan for it and everything."

Wendy hoped that what she was saying helped. She didn't really know what else to tell him. "Okay." was his simple response.

The two dragon slayers waited quietly. Both of their exceeds joined them after awhile.

It was an hour later when a doctor finally came to talk with Gajeel.

"You're the fiancé of Levy McGarden?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. First things first, she's going to be just fine." the doctor said. Gajeel let out a sigh of relief as the worries left him. She was going to be okay. That was all he could really ask for.

"She had an ectopic pregnancy that ruptured. We cleaned her up, but we had to cut into her tube to remove the pregnancy. So there'll be a small scar from the surgery. It'll be around 2 to 3 weeks for recovery. After that everything should be back to normal for her." he continued. Gajeel tried his best to remember everything he'd been told.

"Can I see her?" he asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. She's still asleep and won't be awake for awhile. But you can come in to see her."

Gajeel was about to follow when he realized that Wendy and the two exceeds were in the waiting room still.

"Let me update them really quick." he said before rushing over.

"Levy's fine. The surgery went well. I'm going to go visit her. You guys can go home." he said quickly before turning to leave. He stopped and turned to look at Wendy.

"Thank you kid. I owe you one." he said before going back with the doctor to see Levy.

* * *

She was pale. That was the first thing Gajeel noticed. He noticed it more than the needles supplying painkillers and fluids to her. Or the sanitized smell of the hospital room, somehow overwhelming her own lovely scent. Her hair was messy, covering a large part of the pillow. He leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you shorty. You're going to be okay. I promise." he whispered softly.

He sat down in the chair after placing it as close to the bed as possible. The hand without any needles was next to him, and he placed his head on it. Luckily her hand was warm, and it comforted him. He stayed that way until she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Chapter Two: Denial
> 
> Lucy knocked on the door to Gajeel's house. Draped over her shoulder was a very very drunk Levy. Lucy was a little tipsy as well, but she still knew that Levy needed to get home, or to her fiancé's place.
> 
> "Bunny girl? Levy!" he exclaimed before helping the two of them inside.
> 
> Lucy giggled, watching the blue haired girl collapse on the couch. Levy erupted in giggles as well.
> 
> "Lu-chan! Lu-chan do you still have the paper?" Levy sang out.


	3. Denial - Part One

Levy awakened in pain. She whimpered a little, not happy with the sensation. The last thing she could remember was Wendy saying something to the staff in her room. Then she was unconscious. The pain was less now. And there was pressure on one of her hands. She slowly moved it away, not knowing that Gajeel was resting his head on it.

"Levy!" he exclaimed, having awoken quickly from her movement.

Hearing his voice convinced her to open her eyes. "Gajeel." she said softly, surprised at how weak she sounded. Gajeel noticed it too, but decided that he could be happy with just hearing her voice at all.

"Hey there shrimp. How are you feeling?" he asked while moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"Not all that great. What happened?" she asked. Gajeel stiffened. He'd been expecting the question, and even then he didn't know how to respond.

"They said that you had an ectopic pregnancy." he answered, hoping that his bookworm knew what that was and could deduce what'd happened based on only that information. He didn't want to have to say it. He didn't want to be the one to tell her that their baby never could've lived to be born.

Levy understood. She knew what that meant. She knew what happened, and it tore at her emotions. Her eyes closed as she tried to fight away the thoughts of her failure. She tried to combat the pure emotions with logic, but somehow couldn't. The facts held no power right then. All she could think about was how she was unable to have the child that she and Gajeel had conceived. Her body had failed her. It had betrayed her. It hurt.

"Okay." she whispered.

Gajeel didn't know how to respond. It was clear on Levy's face that things weren't okay. But could he bring that up? Maybe someone else could talk to her? He didn't know who that would be though.

"They said that you can go home today after they get enough fluids in you. Do you want to go back to my place or yours?" He asked, deciding that the best he could do was ask her simple questions.

"Mine. Unless you want to bring a lot of books into your house."

Gajeel smiled a little before holding her hand and pressing a kiss against it.

"I'll bring every single one of those books to my place if it'll make you happy. Though I don't know where they'd all fit. We're gonna have to get a new place before we get married."

Levy's eyes widened as she looked over at him. She started to cry, and Gajeel had no idea what had set it off.

"Levy? What's wrong? Do you need me to get a nurse?" he asked while cupping her cheek with his hand. She shook her head.

"You still want to get married, after...after this?" she asked. Gajeel was baffled for a moment.

"Of course shorty! Why wouldn't I?" He asked, not understanding how she could come to such a conclusion.

Levy sniffled, trying to stop her bawling. "I thought you only proposed because I was pregnant."

Gajeel couldn't take it any more. He stood up enough so that he could kiss her. It was gentle and only lasted for a moment.

"Well, it is true that I proposed sooner than I would've if you weren't pregnant. But nothing could've stopped me from wanting to marry you."

Levy seemed slightly unconvinced by his answer, which made him sigh. He wasn't very good at this romantic thing, but he was going to damn well try his best.

"Listen to me, okay? I love you. I want to marry you. No matter what. If you can't have kids, fine. I still want to marry you. If you can't walk, fine. I still want to marry you. Can't speak? I want to marry you. Sick? Still want to marry you. No matter what. You're Levy. I love you and I want to marry you. I don't care about all the other things. I'm serious. Understand?" *****

Levy couldn't hold back her smile. She felt a lot better after that.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Gajeel sat at home. It was getting late at night and he was starting to worry about Levy. Bunny girl had convinced him that Levy needed to spend some time with the girls to get over everything that'd happened. Gajeel wasn't certain that it was a good idea, but Levy wanted to go. So she did. Six hours ago she'd left all dressed up to spend time with Lucy, Erza, and Cana. Gajeel trusted them to keep her safe, for the most part. Finally, he heard something from his front door.

Lucy knocked on the door to Gajeel's house. Draped over her shoulder was a very very drunk Levy. Lucy was drunk as well, but she still knew that Levy needed to get home, or to her fiancé's place.

"Bunny girl? Levy!" he exclaimed before helping the two of them inside.

Lucy giggled, watching the blue haired girl collapse on the couch. Levy erupted in giggles as well.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan do you still have the paper?" Levy sang out.

"Hehe. Yeah!" the blonde laughed. She pulled out a folded up piece of paper from her purse.

"Give it...it to..." Levy interrupted herself with laughter. Gajeel knew that this was going to be a long night. Levy had clearly had way too many drinks. If he had to guess, he bet that it was partially Cana's fault.

"To your iron dragon! Rawr!" Lucy finished for her friend before handing the paper to him. Gajeel paid it no mind.

"Lily! Can you come help?" he called out. The exceed was nearby in the kitchen.

"Oh no." he said when he saw the pair of laughing girls.

"Yeah. Think you can get Lucy home in one piece?" Gajeel asked. Lily sighed before taking his battle form.

"Come on Lucy. Let's get you home." he said before picking the girl up and carrying her out. Gajeel put the paper down, still ignoring it.

He was on a mission to make sure that Levy was comfortable. He had her change into a nightgown and tied up her hair, knowing that she'd probably be sick soon. The whole time, Levy didn't fight him at all. She simply giggled as if amused by the whole thing.

"I have a secret." she whispered as soon as Gajeel set her down on their bed.

"What's that?" he asked while moving the trashcan over next to her side of the bed so she could get to it quickly.

"You...you hafta look at the paper." she teased before breaking into laughter, again. "You're going to piss yourself with excitement!"

Gajeel stared at Levy, clearly confused. He figured that it couldn't hurt to find out what she was talking about. He went downstairs and picked up the paper, unfolding it so that he could read it. Levy was right, he almost pissed himself with excitement as soon as he read the heading.

' _Female Genital Piercing Aftercare_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yeah. Someone has been re-watching Angel Beats! Search 'Yui Disappearing Scene' on youtube to find the inspiration. And try not to cry.  
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Chapter Three: Denial - Part Two
> 
> "G-gajeel..." Wendy stuttered, catching the iron dragon slayer's attention.
> 
> "What is it kid?" he asked, looking down at her. Her face was red from embarrassment. She shoved a book into his hands.
> 
> "Page 27." she said simply before rushing off. He looked down at the book and noticed that it was handwritten. More than that, it was dictated by a dragon. By Grandine. Gajeel wondered why Wendy would leave this with him and why she would be so embarrassed. As soon as he read the page and found out why, he understood completely.


	4. Denial - Part Two

Wendy Marvell couldn't claim to know a lot about sex. After all, she'd just turned thirteen. She had no personal reasons to know more than the basics. Yet, she was recently faced with reality. She was more than just your average thirteen year old girl. She was a sky dragon slayer, and many of her friends depended on her for healing and to diagnose their illnesses. Given Levy's recent experience, Wendy finally decided to read the chapter in Grandine's book that she'd skipped.

It was embarrassing to say the least. No matter how many times she tried to get over it, Wendy couldn't help but blush with every sentence. Because of that, she decided to read in her room.

The chapter started well enough, describing the differences between the sexes, the different functions, and names. Wendy could live with that. But then it started describing the difference in dragon slayers, which caught the young girl by surprise. Sure, there were parts of dragon slayers that were changed. Their noses and their lungs were definitely different from you average human, but to think that being a dragon slayer affected reproductive organs as well? That was unheard of, as far as she was concerned.

On page 27, Wendy learned something that her fellow dragon slayers needed to learn. Most forms of birth control didn't work with dragon slayers and their sexual partner. Only condoms worked.

This...Gajeel needed to know. To be honest, all of the dragon slayers needed to know. But why was she the one who had to tell them? Wendy wanted to cry. She was the youngest, and also the only female. This wasn't fair at all.

She looked down at the book. Maybe if she had Gajeel read it, he could be the one to tell Natsu, Laxus, Sting and Rogue? It was worth a shot. After all, he did 'owe her one'.

* * *

"G-gajeel..." Wendy stuttered, catching the iron dragon slayer's attention.

"What is it kid?" he asked, looking down at her. Her face was red from embarrassment. She shoved a book into his hands.

"Page 27." she said simply before rushing off. He looked down at the book and noticed that it was handwritten. More than that, it was dictated by a dragon. By Grandine. Gajeel wondered why Wendy would leave this with him and why she would be so embarrassed. As soon as he read the page and found out why, he understood completely.

"Shit." he whispered to himself. Especially given that tonight was the first night that Levy would be 'healed' from her piercing. She'd made sure to hide it from him until she was ready. At first it was out of embarrassment, she'd been drunk when she got it. After seeing how much it tortured Gajeel though, she wanted to build up the anticipation for that first time.

Now Gajeel had to tell her that they'd have to either risk her getting pregnant again, or use a condom. Not that they were bad options. He still got to make love to her.

* * *

"Gajeel. Want to go check out this house?" Levy asked, passing him another pamphlet. He had been uncharacteristically low the whole afternoon, which was strange because Levy knew that they were going to finally have sex again that night.

For the past two weeks, the couple spent their time looking for a new place to live. Gajeel was surprisingly picky, to the point where Levy wondered if he really meant what he said about finding a new place. Still, he would always go with her to look at different houses.

This one was further from the guild than most, but it did have everything they were looking for. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a room big enough for all of Levy's books. This one actually had a library already built in! She was hopeful about this one.

They went through the house, marking off their checklist. Once they got to the bedroom, Levy couldn't stand Gajeel's silence anymore.

"Are you sure you want a house?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes." He mumbled. That wasn't the kind of answer Levy was looking for.

"No, I mean it. You don't seem too thrilled."

Levy's hands were on her hips. That was never a good sign.

"We're looking at houses. Not exactly thrilling to begin with."

She knew that he was being honest. But at the same time, she was letting her self esteem issues get in the way. She still didn't feel comfortable talking about what had happened. It was hard enough to tell everyone that they weren't going to have a baby. Levy had tried really hard not to blame herself, and having Gajeel's support backed her up. But now his reluctance to buy a house and the poor attitude he had right now...it made it hard.

"I-its because of what happened, isn't it?" she asked while trying to hold back the tears. Gajeel sighed.

"No. I've already told you short stuff. I don't like house hunting, but that doesn't mean I don't want to buy a house with you. And what happened...it doesn't matter. It happened and its in the past."

Levy refused to be convinced. She was just too angry and upset to simply agree.

"Its because we were going to have a family. We conceived a baby and I...my body couldn't keep it. I fucked up." she nearly screamed, catching Gajeel off guard. He could barely believe what he was hearing. It had been months now. Was she really not as over it as she'd led on. Maybe she hadn't dealt with it yet and had been in denial all this time?

"Levy..." he said softly as he reached out to her, only to be slapped.

"No. Nevermind. Forget it." she sobbed before running out of the house. Gajeel strangled the air in frustration for a moment.  _How do you even deal with this? She isn't even listening to reason!_  He thought to himself before finally running after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Chapter Four: Anger
> 
> "She did what?" Gajeel roared at the rest of Team Shadow Gear. Jet and Droy cowered at the man's anger.
> 
> "She went on a mission on her own." Droy finally answered, repeating what they'd just said.
> 
> Gajeel's anger moved towards the one person who would know where he could find his fiancé.
> 
> "Mira, where's Levy?" he demanded.


	5. Anger

Levy went straight to the guild from the house they'd been looking at. She needed to get out of town. She needed to be by herself. She needed to beat the shit out of something!

Ignoring the greetings of her guild mates she went straight to the job board and began reading until she found exactly what she wanted.

_'Help! A Demon Kicked Me Out Of My House!'_

It wasn't S-class, so Levy knew that she wasn't going to go and get herself killed doing a job like that. She tore the job posting from the board and handed it to Mira.

"I'm going on this job." she said simply, the anger still clear on her face though Mira decided to ignore it.

"Okay. Who's going with you? Gajeel?" she asked.

"No."

"Are you going on a job with Team Shadow Gear?"

"No. By myself." Levy responded.

Mira stared at the job for awhile. "Well, I guess if you want to do this one, its all yours. Stay safe!"

Levy had turned and started heading out the door right away. After a very quick stop at her apartment to pack, the solid script mage was on the first train out of Magnolia and towards Clover Town where her job was.

* * *

Gajeel didn't know if Levy wanted him to follow her. But he did want her to be safe. It was all so confusing. Why in the world was she just now acting up? Finally he'd had enough. He was going to follow her!

He found her scent and it lead her to the guild. Right away he spotted the rest of her team sitting down at a table and laughing. Gajeel walked over.

"Gajeel! Levy just left on a job. Do you know which one?" Jet asked.

"She did what?" Gajeel roared at the rest of Team Shadow Gear. Jet and Droy cowered at the man's anger.

"She went on a mission on her own." Droy finally answered, repeating what they'd just said.

Gajeel's anger moved towards the one person who would know where he could find his fiancé.

"Mira, where's Levy?" he demanded.

The silver haired beauty smiled as usual. "She went on a job. Though, it was quite sudden." she answered, sounding as innocent as always.

"What job?"

He hoped it was a translating one, something that he didn't have to worry about. He could just let her go and hope that she was doing better when she returned. Mira picked up the book that held all of the mission requests that were available or in progress and opened up to the job description.

Gajeel could feel his blood boiling at that point. "YOU LET HER GO ON THIS ONE? LEVY ISN'T SUITED FOR THIS!" Gajeel screamed, causing most of the guild to look his way.

"SHE'S GOING TO GET HERSELF HURT! WHO WOULD LET HER TAKE THIS JOB?" he continued before many of the guild members pulled him to the ground so he couldn't hurt Mira.

 _Being in love is such a pain in the ass..._  Gajeel thought to himself as he started to calm down. He knew what he needed to do now. He needed to go after her and make sure she didn't get herself hurt. He wondered if that was her reasoning for taking the mission, getting hurt. Or making him chase after her like the mad man he apparently was.

* * *

Levy arrived in Clover Town, only slightly less angry than before. She rarely took missions on her own, but for whatever reason it sounded really good right then. She needed this. She needed time alone. But she also knew that it wouldn't last. Gajeel was probably on the very next train, chasing after her.

She would have to make sure she was done before then. So she hurried to the given address of the customer, got the details, and made her way to the house a demon had stolen.

She opened the door and was face to face with the thing. It was around seven feet tall, slimy with tentacles and five eyes. Levy smiled. It seemed clumsy, she could handle this.

The demon made a grab for her with one of its tentacles, Levy easily dodged it by jumping to the side.

_'Fire'_

The demon seemed barely hurt by that. Clearly fire wasn't its weakness. The monster made another grab that she barely got out of the way of.

_'Water'_

Of course that didn't work. Now the monster was slimier and the floor was wet. She needed to restrain him.

_'Vines'_

That did the trick. The vines wrapped around the demon, holding him back surprisingly well. This demon was weak...and disappointing.

_'Sword!'_

The weapons pierced through its victim. And that was it.

Levy sighed. It was too easy.

* * *

"Takara!" Yoichi called out. The woman lifted her gaze from the book she was reading.

"What?"

He smiled back at her. "I found our solid script mage. She finally took on one of the jobs we've been sending!"

Takara hurried over to watch the lacrima's screen. He was right. The blue haired woman had just taken down the small demon they'd gotten ahold of. She clapped her hands together.

"Finally! But...but she's not pregnant?"

"We didn't know that to begin with. Or something happened. But we could get her pregnant again!" Yoichi suggested. Takara couldn't help but smile back.

"She took the water mage's magic from her. Its only fair that we take it back, with some interest."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go get her!"

* * *

Gajeel stumbled off of the train with Pantherlily behind him. Motion sickness sucked. This had better have been worth it.

Lily lead the way to the customer's house and knocked on the door.

"The girl that came for the job. Where is she?" Gajeel asked as soon as the door was answered. The man stood there confused.

"I don't know. She finished it around an hour ago. Back home I'd assume?" He said. Gajeel wanted to punch something.

Levy was fine. She did the job on her own. He'd gone after her. He could already predict what she'd say about him underestimating her and trying to keep her from anything remotely dangerous.

"Thank you!" Lily said since Gajeel had started to walk away without saying anything.

"That's embarrassing."

"Shut up Lily." the dragon slayer grumbled.

"Hey, dragon slayer!" a voice called out. Gajeel sniffed the air and he felt a tightness in the chest. This was the woman who'd tried to take Juvia's magic. She was here. And Levy had just been here. He turned and found himself facing the woman. She'd cut her long blonde hair, now it only reached her shoulders.

He glared into her green eyes. "What do you want?" he growled, ready to attack at any moment.

"I want you to come with me. Just know that we have her in our possession."

Gajeel felt like he was going to be sick. He'd let this happen yet again. How could he live with himself knowing that Levy kept on getting hurt or put in danger despite his promise not to let that happen? If only he'd followed her sooner, and stopped her from going on that job.

"Fine."

* * *

Levy had no idea what happened. One minute she was on her way to the train station, and the next she was waking up in only her underwear. This was way too familiar. It was just like when that couple kidnapped them and tried to steal Juvia's magic.

"Shit." she whispered as she felt the handcuffs and the magic draining out of her surprisingly fast. They were behind this, probably for revenge. They weren't wasting any time either.

"Gajeel..." she whispered. She had mixed feelings about what she wanted then. She wanted him to come and save her. But she didn't want him to get hurt in the process. This was going to be difficult. She could already tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five: Truth
> 
> "Now Gajeel. You have a choice. You can either let you fiancé's magic be turned into a lacrima. Or you can tell us all about Fairy Tail's weaknesses." Yoichi teased. Gajeel snarled at him. There was no way he'd do either! But did he really have a choice?


	6. Truth

Gajeel looked over his shoulder and saw that Pantherlily was gone. That was good, he would bring help. As long as Gajeel could postpone any harm coming to Levy, everything would be alright.

With that in mind, the dragon slayer followed the woman until they were in a dark alley where no one from the street could see them. In one quick motion she pressed something against his skin. He lost all control over his limbs and collapsed to the ground before blacking out.

* * *

Levy began to inspect the handcuffs. They definitely underestimated her by not putting her arms behind her back.

"I'm much more than just my magic assholes." she whispered before reaching up and pulling the two bobby pins from her hair. She'd read about how to break out of handcuffs, and that was exactly why she wore the bobby pins underneath her headband. They'd been really stupid to not take that away from her as well.

She used her teeth to bend the pins in the right direction. Keeping the pin in her mouth she started to unlock the cuffs, managing to free herself within twenty minutes. The whole time, nobody checked on her or noticed that she was trying to escape. They really underestimated her, and that pissed her off. She'd left Magnolia with the goal of beating the shit out of someone, and now she was going to get her chance!

* * *

The iron dragon slayer woke up tied to a chair, once again in just his boxers and his headband. This was uncomfortably familiar.

"You awake?" the male asked. Gajeel growled in response.

"Now Gajeel. You have a choice. You can either let you fiancé's magic be turned into a lacrima. Or you can tell us all about Fairy Tail's weaknesses." Yoichi teased. Gajeel snarled at him. There was no way he'd do either! But did he really have a choice? He had to wait for Lily to bring help.

"Before we start..." The man pulled out a small flask and forced it down Gajeel's throat. He tried to resist, not knowing what it was, but failing because of the amount.

"Now the only things you can say is the truth. Of course, you can still chose not to say anything, but your lover probably won't appreciate that."

Gajeel growled as he fought against the restraints.

"What are you doing to Levy?" he demanded. The man held his hand up.

"The same thing that happened to the water mage, nothing more. As of yet. Let's get started on your questions though. Weaknesses of Fairy Tail. Lets start at the top. Gildarts Clive. What's his weakness?"

Gajeel knew only one answer. But refused to say it.

"Takara, would you please up the rate that solid script's magic is being taken?" he called out.

"NO!" Gajeel screamed, worried about his fiancé.

"Well, then answer my question!"

"His daughter, Cana Alberona." he choked out, hating that he was doing this. There was no way these two could hurt Gildarts, right? Even if they went after Cana, the drunk was probably powerful enough on her own.

"Mirajane's weakness?"

Gajeel gritted his teeth. He didn't want Mira hurt. But Levy...

"Her silbings, especially Lisanna. She can't use her magic for long amounts of time."

"Erza Scarlet's weakness?"

Gajeel tried to stop himself from saying the ones that were obvious to him. His mind searched for something that was true, but wouldn't hurt her.

"Strawberry Cake."

"What? No, a real weakness, not what she likes to eat! Takara, take it up a notch!"

"Stop! Okay okay. She'll do anything to save her friends."

"Takara, how much more can we up the power?" Yoichi asked.

"Right now she'll last another day. But we can up the rate so that it will soak up all her magic in an hour. Though at that rate it might kill her before we get everything."

Gajeel growled and fought against his restraints again. This was torture. He always pictured torture as being hurt physically while restrained. But this was much worse. He was selling out his guild mates. Levy would hate him for this.

* * *

Levy stayed in the room for awhile, not wanting to give herself away quite yet. But she felt the magic being drained quicker, and couldn't afford to wait much longer if she was to utilize her magic during her escape.

_'Hammer'_

The door was knocked down and she snuck out, traveling swiftly down the halls towards the end. She was about to leave when she heard a voice that made her stop in her tracks.

 _'Gajeel. He was captured too!'_  she thought to herself. Her chest tightened in fear. She couldn't leave with Gajeel here. She had to get him out somehow. But the two people who captured them before were in that room. Could she fight them off? She had to!

Levy made quick list in her mind of what her goals were. Restrain the enemies and free Gajeel. Freeing Gajeel came first. If she could do that, then he could help from there.

_'Fire'_

Levy dashed into the room towards Gajeel.

* * *

"Good good. That's all of the S-class in your guild. Lets do the other dragon slayers. Wendy Marvell."

Gajeel's eyes widened. There was no way he could answer that. He would never put that girl in danger. That was something Levy really wouldn't forgive him for and he couldn't forgive himself for that either. She'd saved their hides several times, and had most recently saved Levy's life. He was silent, holding back tears of anger at the two her were forcing him to go through this torture.

_'Fire'_

Gajeel's eyes snapped open when he heard the familiar voice. IT WAS LEVY! She was okay! She was...she was free?

"That's my shrimp!" he called out smiling.

The petite woman rushed over to him.

_'Vines'_

The two who'd just gotten free of her fire spell were now bound by vines. It wasn't going to last for long but if she could just untie Gajeel.

She fumbled over the knots, taking longer than she would've liked.

"Levy." he whispered, noticing that Takara had broken free and was now charging towards him.

"LEVY." the woman was closer now. And in her hand was the rod he was sure she'd used to take him down earlier. It was charged with lightning. Right as she was about to hit Levy with it, Gajeel was untied from the chair.

He put himself between the two as fast as he could, taking the injury for her before fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six: Journey
> 
> "I'm so sorry."
> 
> "No don't be. I promise it'll be alright. I understand. Just stay with me, okay?"


	7. Journey

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed as she watched him convulse from the lightening. For whatever reason, he'd turned his body to iron, which only made it worse. Tears streamed down her face as she caught his body. It was too heavy for her to hold, so she laid him down as carefully as possible.

The anger was clear in her eyes as she glared at the woman in front of her who'd done that to him. Levy had never been tempted to kill someone before, but she felt that way then.

_'Fire'_

Levy used the time her magic had given her to put herself in front of her unconscious lover, determined to protect him like he'd just done for her.

The woman came at Levy with the lightening charged pole once again.

_'Guard'_

The barrier prevented the woman from getting any closer for a moment.

Yoichi took advantage of the time and used his magic to bind Levy's feet to the ground, like he'd done when they were first trapped.

Levy was panicked for a moment, not liking that she was stuck in the same place during a fight.

_'Fire'_

She directed that one at the man. The guard spell ended right afterwards.

_'Stone'_

It temporarily pushed back the woman.

This wasn't good. She would eventually run out of magic and be stuck where she was. Unless she defeated the man first.

Levy took a deep breath. She would attack him with everything she had.

_'Fire' 'Stone' 'Swords' 'Storm'_

All were directed at Yoichi. Takara took advantage of the moment, discarding her lightening rod in favor of a sword. Clearly the previous weapon used up a lot of magic.

Levy tried to duck out of the way, but it was nearly impossible with her feet stuck to the ground. The sword managed to leave a pretty bad wound on her arm. The bookworm screamed in pain, but forced herself to continue. She needed to defend Gajeel!

_'Stone' 'Iron'_

She pushed Takara away before turning her attention back towards Yoichi, who wasn't looking too good.

_'Snow' 'Ice' 'Arrows'_

By the end of her barrage, Levy could move again. Yoichi was down. Now she just had to defeat the woman.

Levy didn't know how good her chances were. She was almost out of magic. She maybe had enough left for one or two more spells. She rushed back over to Gajeel, making sure to put herself between him and any harm.

'Fire'

Levy knew that wasn't going to do anything. But she had to try.

"You two are going to stay here until we turn your magic into lacrimas. I will make sure of it." Takara snarled as she raised her sword. Levy closed her eyes tightly, prepared to take the damage.

Then there was a clinging sound that she recognized as two swords making contact. Levy opened her eyes and saw PantherLily, defending her and pushing Takara back.

"Sorry it took so long. I sent a message to the guild asking for backup." he said before moving forward to finish the battle.

"Lily!" she exclaimed happily before suddenly feeling really weak. The bluenette collapsed to her knees, unable to hold herself up anymore. She was bleeding quite a bit from the injury the woman had inflicted on her. But she'd kept Gajeel safe long enough. Lily was easily winning his fight. They were going to be safe.

* * *

Levy groaned in pain as she woke up. Her shoulder was so stiff and her head hurt. But she'd had worse, she would be fine. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered what had happened.

She was in a room, likely a hotel or an inn of some sort. She turned to her side and saw that Gajeel was in a separate bed in the same room. He didn't look too good, which was sadly to be expected.

Levy forced herself to get up and move to the other bed. She sat by his side, sad to see him like that.

"You're so stupid, doing something like that." she whispered, not knowing that he was awake. The dragon slayer opened one eye and forced a weak smile.

"Sorry." he managed to say, though Levy could tell that he was in pain.

"You made me worry so much. You turned into iron and only made it worse for yourself you big dummy." she choked out, unable to stop her crying. She was sad to see him like that, though also happy that he was awake.

"I'm so sorry."

"No don't be. I promise it'll be alright. I understand. Just stay with me, okay?"

"I feel like I don't have any other choice shrimp."

Levy laid down next to him. She was still weak, but she felt stronger when she was next to him.

"New Years Day." he whispered, confusing Levy. It was October, why was he saying something about New Years Day? She looked down at him, confusion clear on her face.

"Master has been wanting us to set a date. Lets get married on New Years Day." he explained before wincing in pain, his hand going to his head.

"That sounds perfect Gajeel. Get some sleep okay?" she whispered comfortingly before pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Gajeel's recovery was slow, even after Wendy arrived and healed him as best as she could. It was clear that it would be a few more weeks before the headaches left and he could continue like normal. So the group decided to head home. Wendy cast troia on Gajeel and left the engaged couple in their own compartment.

"How do you feel?" Levy asked as she laid down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her body against his.

"Better. That kid sure knows how to fix people up."

She smiled before pressing her lips against his.

"I can't wait until you feel better. There are so many things I want to do to you." Levy whispered seductively, causing Gajeel to actually blush.

"Ah, well. First I need to tell you...or show you something. There's a uh...book in my bag. Wendy gave it to me because of what was on page 27..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven: Planning
> 
> Lucy couldn't help but giggle. These two were such opposites. They wanted completely different things when it came to the wedding. They would have to compromise, but she really didn't want to have to be the one to tell them that!


End file.
